The Winchesters and the Wizard
by Shenandoah77
Summary: What happens when the Winchesters learn about the wizarding world after being rescued by wizards? What happens when Harry's wife is killed by the ceiling demon? And what happens when a wizard becomes a hunter and a hunter discovers he's a wizard?


Wand's Winchesters and War

by Shenandoah77

Disclaimer I own nothing from Supernatural or Harry Potter they belong to the CW and J.K. Rowling.

Summary: When Bobby said a storm was a brewing he had no idea how right he was. When the Winchester's are saved from certain death by an elderly wizard and his grandaughter they discover the good that is also part of he supernatural world. Soon witches, wizard's and hunters must stand against the evil that is prophisied to come at the end od days. What is the fire demons mission and who is his master why is he going after magically gifted children?

Note: A slight crossover with Harry Potter more of a crossover with the wizarding world than anything although Harry and company will appear in some later chapter's the story mostly focuses on the Winchester's and some wizarding OC's.

Zaida Rainfeather sighed it was the middle of the night and she had been driving for hours grandfather was snoring loudly in the backseat and she was trying to drown him out with the radio but all she had been able to pick up was really bad classic country stations and hell fire and brimstone preachers frustrated and starting to feel sleepy she rolled down the window and glanced at the passenger seat where her wolf dog Howler sat keeping careful watch over his mistress and her aged grandfather. They had just left the pow wow held by the Oklahoma branch of their tribe and were headed back to their own reservation deep in the heart of the Great Smokey Mountains.

They were approaching a four way on the lonely patch of highway when she saw the semi plow in to the car and from what she saw it wasn't an accident the truck had speed up in order to hit the car. Howler growled his hackles raised while grandfather jerked from his sleep at the sound of crunching metal and broken glass Zaida reached into the seat beside her pulling out the long slim stick that had been hiding in it every since they had left Oklahoma feeling the familiar surge of power coming from the eleven inch redwood and Thunderbird feather wand she mediately felt calmer glancing over her shoulder she noticed that age had not slowed Solomon Rainfeather one bit he grasped firmly his thirteen inch dogwood and white buffalo hair wand. Wait a second Papaw let me call 911 she said as she dialed the number on her cell phone after giving the information she and her grandfather followed closely by Howler approached the car.

Inside lay three men in desperate shape Zaida was unsure as to which one to try and help first she took the front passenger who seemed to be in the worst shape while her grandfather took the guy in the back seat Howler began licking the face of the younger looking man in the drivers seat who moaned and started to come to. What should we do first she asked her grandfather Solomon Rainfeather had seen many grave injuries in his 84 years of living first in WWII as a young medic and then later in life as the medicine man for his tribe not only that but after 50 odd years as Headmaster at Laurel Lodge Academy he had seen some of the more creative injuries that it seemed only children could dream up and actually survive but this wreck was one of the worst car accidents he had seen. Not that Solomon could really call this an accident not with the way the eighteen wheeler had speed up in order to hit the Impala. Solomon looked the young man over he obviously had several broken ribs from the way the door was crushed in an at the very least a severe concussion from his head hitting the window which was busted out Solomon noted he must have some internal bleeding since the blood on his shirt was far more that there should be for the amount of cuts and scrapes the young man had running back to his granddaughter's Volkswagen Beatle Solomon grabbed the emergency kit that she carried in the car along with his medical bag filled with nothing like a doctors typical medical bag this one was filled with potions herbs and crystals but by far he was sure that in the short term he could do more for these men with it than normal doc's could do with their most high tech equipment. He worked feverishly giving each man a blood restorative potion one to start their broken bones to mending and casting several healing charms on each of them finally casting an _enervate _to bring each man back to consciousness it was when the older man regained consciousness but could not move that Solomon realized that magic could do many wonders but their were some things not even magic could fix

Solomon decided to go check on the driver of the eighteen wheeler but from the way he was hanging from the jarred open door of the semi and had neither moaned or moved since impact Solomon was nearly certain the man was dead. Solomon had just approached the Semi when it's occupant's head jerked up to reveal glowing yellow eyes Oh shit Solomon heard himself whisper even as an old soldier and an accomplished wizard he dreaded the thought of dealing with what was no very obviously a case of demon possession. He didn't fear possession himself or for his granddaughter both wore charms that protected them from such but that did not mean the demon could not attack them or further try to harm the men in the Impala. The demon shot him a cadaverous grin from the shattered face of the man that it had possessed and killed then speaking to Solomon said

I believe I wore this particular meat suit out mind if I borrow yours?

Solomon smiled back actually yes and you really can't have it you would find it most uncomfortable he said pushing up the sleeve of his ribbon shirt to reveal a tattoo of the cross surrounded by the runes for protection from evil spirits and possession.

Another hunter I presume said the demon with fury in it's eyes.

No not really answered Solomon but feel free to associate me with them if you like

No matter said the demon the girl will make a better host than some worn out old man anyhow.

Sorry to disappoint but I'm afraid you'll find her body just as unsuitable as mine.

Fine then if you no use to me and your getting in the way of my finishing this then I guess you'll just have to die too

Not likely in fact no one else dies here tonight said Solomon just as Howler jumped the demon sinking his massive jaws into it's throat.

While the demon and dog struggled Zaida who had brought the men around after finishing up tending to them for her grandfather got them into the backseat of the Volkswagen it would be tight but it was their best chance of escape once they had the men levitated into the backseat she hopped into the drivers seat while her grandfather with speed and grace that looked at odds with his advanced age dove into the passengers seat she put the car into gear and pressed the button that allowed the magically charmed car to fly it took off into the air she swooped down over where her dog and the demon still fought and whistled for Howler who immediately let go of the demon and jumped into the open passengers side door and into Solomon's lap she hit another button turning the car invisable before flying away into the nights sky just as the wailing ambulance sirens could be heard.


End file.
